


【gallaghercest】情诗

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Oasis (Band), Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Summary: 离婚十年偶遇幻想
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【gallaghercest】情诗

Noel没想到会在另一座城市突然碰见Liam。

他中午才下飞机，炎热的天气让人失去胃口，行李运回酒店后在附近随便找了一家酒馆，准备喝点东西再回去补觉。

酒馆中午的客人很少，吧台是老板自己在招待，认出Noel后激动地提出给他免单，Noel挥挥手还是付了钱，有一搭没一搭地和老板聊着天。

突然门从外面被推开，引得门铃一阵叮铃，Noel下意识扭头看了一眼，酒吧里的气氛瞬间凝固了。

他怎么也在这？Noel还没有反应过来，太阳穴像条件反射一般突突直跳。

Liam也在门口愣住了，推门的手都没有撤回来，就那么站着有十秒钟后竟然退了回去，转身离开了。

这倒是完全出乎Noel意料，在他潜意识里想象过很多次和自己弟弟的会面将是什么样子――毕竟他们冷战了这么久。他以为Liam会装作无事发生在酒馆找个地方坐下，说着无意义的垃圾话来膈应他，或者直接到他面前对谈，哪怕是来单纯挑衅呢？

但他没想到Liam会什么都没说直接离开，带着点落荒而逃的意思，这简直不像他的性格。

目睹了一切的酒馆老板深知不能卷咖喱格家的狗屁风波，一改之前狂热粉丝的状态，抱着酒杯使劲擦，一句话也不敢多说。

Noel暗暗骂了句脏话，喝光最后一口啤酒也跟着离开了。走出酒馆的门后下意识张望了一圈没有再看见那个身影，他挠挠头发晃晃悠悠地回酒店补觉去了。

这一觉睡得非常不踏实，白天睡觉最容易做梦，可是醒过来又没有什么记忆。看了眼手机已经到晚饭时间了，Noel爬起来洗了把脸准备出去吃点东西。

世界上果真有这么巧的事，他在电梯间竟然又和Liam撞了个正着。

“……”Noel挑了挑眉，决定沉默是金。

Liam在看见他哥的时候明显愣了一下，但很快恢复了正常表情，抱起手来哼了一声，也没有说话。

不过这样的沉默只保持了几秒钟，连电梯都还没等到，还是Liam忍不住先开了口。

“你跟着我干嘛？”

“谁他妈跟着你了，酒馆也是我先去的好吗？”

…………

“你怎么在这里？”Noel皱着眉发问，这该死的电梯怎么还不来？

“来做个讨厌的访谈节目，你呢？”

“参加音乐节。”

…………两个人又沉默下来，好在电梯终于来了。

当两个人沉默地走出电梯后，Noel刻意放慢了脚步落在后面，Liam假装没有注意他径直向前走去，两个人保持着大概10米的距离，本以为这样就能默默分开了，没想到却同样在酒店餐厅门口停下了脚步。

Noel看着Liam推门而入后犹豫了一秒，世界上还真他妈有这么巧的事，他们不愧是同父同母的亲兄弟。

但他还是硬着头皮进去了，自己本来就打算来这里吃晚饭，为什么要因为这个插曲而改变，他又不怕Liam或者怎么样。

鬼使神差地走进Liam的卡桌，又鬼使神差地坐了下来，之后才十分没诚意地问了一句：“这里有人吗？”

Liam先是愣了一下，有点疑惑地皱起了眉：“呃……没有。”

两人点过餐后又重新陷入沉默氛围，这让Noel开始后悔没有跑路。

“你要去的音乐节是明天东边公园那场吗？”Liam也觉得气氛太过尴尬，随意找了个话题。

“嗯，你可千万别来。”Noel漫不经心道。

“我本来也没打算去听那些狗屁音乐，我工作已经结束了，明天要去爬山，后天就回伦敦。”

“爬山？”Noel感觉很好笑，“你现在生活方式这么健康？”

Liam没在意他语气中的嘲讽，耸耸肩道：“年纪大了。”

Noel笑着用鼻子哼了一声：“也是，看看你拍的mv，甚至都开始怀旧了，说实话你找的那个演你的小演员是女孩儿吧？”

“演你的那个才是女孩儿。”

“你小时候真的有那么安静的时候？我印象中你从小就是个小魔鬼，抢我的棒球帽去装泥巴，抢不到Paul那份冰激淋就站在门口扯着嗓子哭了两个小时。”Noel说完就后悔了，现在在怀旧的好像是自己。

“你能好到哪去？弄回来一把二手吉他就开始在家里瞎弹，整天吵的我头疼。”

又是短暂的沉默。

“呃……前一阵推特上的事不是我发的。”Noel也不知道自己为什么要提这件事，毕竟他又不在意别人怎么看怎么想他们兄弟俩的事，这个别人也包括Liam。

“噢。”Liam没想到他突然谈论起这个，耸耸肩道：“我对我的小侄女道歉，但仅此而已。”

顿了顿又道：“还有对Damon，旧事重提挺没意思的，不过我是有点想不通你俩怎么又在一起玩，当初你骂完他可还是我去道的歉。”

Noel撇撇嘴道：“你还说他，上次演出跟他合唱，他全程背着手一副欠揍的样子，简直…………”简直跟你一模一样。

Liam像是猜到了后半句，没有吱声。

这一餐大部分时间还是沉默，Noel感到有些恼火，哪哪都不对劲，哪哪都不顺眼。

晚餐结束后Liam说要出去逛逛，Noel为了防止再和他偶遇，决定还是回酒店房间，尽管他给自己的理由是旅途劳累。

Liam挥挥手，头也不回地走了，大摇大摆的走路姿势一点也没变，和他年轻的时候一摸一样。

晚上10点多，有人来敲Noel的门，Noel 甚至没有感到惊讶，毕竟他俩住在同一层。

打开门一股酒气扑面而来，果然是Liam站在门口。

“干嘛？”“你怎么在我房间？”两人同时发问。

“你看清楚，这是我房间。”Noel怀疑他是故意的，太阳穴又开始突突跳，醉酒的Liam比清醒的Liam麻烦一百倍，“你喝了多少酒？”

“没喝多少，我明天还要爬山。”Liam对爬山这件事莫名执着，他晃晃脑袋仔细看了一眼门牌号，“好吧是我搞错了，我们房间号只差了一个数字。”说着还用手指比了个1。

“走了，再见Noel。”他突然伸手搭上他哥的肩膀捏了一把，然后转身准备离开。

Noel有些恍惚，他好像很久没听见Liam这样叫自己了，带着鼻音发出第一个音节然后在口腔里轻声带过后面的部分，像他从小到大叫过的那样。

伸手拽住准备离开的Liam，趁他还没反应过来用力向自己房间里拉了一把并关上了门。Liam踉跄着摔在自己身上，他身上的酒气瞬间充满鼻腔。

“你他妈的干嘛？”猝不及防被拉了一把，Liam也有点上火。

“干你。”Noel说着就欺身上前把他弟压在门后，用力咬了一口他的嘴唇。

Liam这时候反应倒是很快，抓着他哥的腰就咬了回去。

像身体的条件反射，像他们年少时期无数次做过的那样。十几岁的Liam第一次经历情事就是在他哥哥的床上，少年交织的身体和混乱的气息在某个夏天的夜晚悄悄绽放，那天夜里没有星星，不然他们也不敢在黑暗中拥抱和亲吻跟自己有着相似眉眼的对方。

坐在床上脱衣服的时候几乎是在胡乱地扯，Liam的胳膊肘甚至不小心撞到Noel的头。Noel吃痛哼了一声，Liam伸出双手抚了两把哥哥的头发，在被撞痛的地方亲了上去。这一亲头更是火烧火燎地疼了，Noel报复性地捏了捏对方的胸，张开嘴含住了一边。

他感觉到Liam的身体随之颤抖了一下，一条腿下意识蜷起来在他肋骨旁蹭了蹭。

前戏没做多久他就用力掐着弟弟的腰压着他的腿顶了进去，在他的后面还不能完全承受自己大小程度的时候。

Liam疼的皱紧了眉头，嘴里骂骂咧咧地不知道在说些什么，手下也不自觉用力抠着他哥的肩膀，即使没什么指甲也依旧留下一排痕迹。

Noel进退两难也很难受，只好安慰性地亲了亲Liam的脖子，还觉得不够，又上移和他交换了一个称得上温柔的吻。

他不是第一次哄Liam了，兄弟俩从青春期时就总是吵的不可开交，动手也是经常的事，不过他哄Liam的次数还是要多一些，Liam跟他道歉的时候可完全不像来道歉，倒是像再来找茬的。小他5岁的男孩板着脸在他身边抱手坐下来，唧唧歪歪也说不出什么中听的话，每次这种时候Noel都会在心底叹口气然后顺理成章地原谅他。毕竟是自己弟弟，跟他计较什么。

谁也没想到真计较起来就计较了十年。

抽动起来的时候像是在泄愤，Liam被顶得脑袋一下一下撞床头。Noel朝后退了退，勾住Liam大腿把他也往下拖，不一会却又撞上了床头。

Liam吃痛叫了一声，被他哥不耐烦地在头顶塞了一个软枕。

后入时Noel习惯性地把头埋在Liam颈窝里，手顺势搭在他后脑勺上。让他不太习惯的是Liam现在头发很短有些刺手，不像他们以前做的时候，Liam头发又长又柔顺，倒是他整个人像浑身长满尖刺的刺猬。

Liam现在人随和了些，只剩脑袋像个刺猬。

他们一口气做了两次，Noel抽出来的时候看着他弟弟红肿的后面一收一合吐露着自己的东西，心下感觉无比满足。再看看他俩身上满是被对方掐红的手指印，估计有些会在明天变成淤青。

简单地清理了身体后两人并排躺在床上出神，Liam突然想起一个问题：“怎么今天只见到你一个人，没带你的低飞鸟一起来参加音乐节？”

“以我个人名义来参加的，不然你今晚还能留在这？”

“你还能再混蛋一点吗？做完就想赶我走？”从高潮中恢复过来的Liam开始感觉浑身都叫嚣着疼，呲牙咧嘴的翻过身背对着Noel没好气地说：“我这样明天肯定爬不了山了。”

“哦该死的，你就非得去爬什么破山吗？”

“找灵感啊，毕竟我现在要自己写歌。”

“今天的事还不够你写一张专吗？你怎么年纪越大越爱唧歪，我们做爱从来都跟打架一样，以前你在酒吧真打完架还能再蹦迪整整一个晚上。”

“…………”Liam拽过被子把自己盖得严严实实准备睡觉，闭上眼睛前还不忘嘟囔一句：“如果我们做爱像打架，那我们以前打那么多次架又像什么。”

Noel平躺在床上瞪着眼，Liam这个并没打算等待回答的无厘头问题竟然让他失眠了。

Oasis的那段时光不知不觉就成为了十年前。十年说长不长，好像Liam上周才刚刚砸坏自己拿把吉他；说短又不短，他已经完全习惯现在这样安稳的生活了。

没有突然的情绪爆发，也没有各种疯狂又怪诞的想法。虽然偶然也怀念那段光怪陆离的日子，酒精药品混杂着暴力似乎变成了必需品，对着媒体和同行胡乱发言，半真半假地说些大胆的话，在台上听着Liam特别的声线唱着自己写的歌，头脑里想的都是这个让全场歌迷疯狂的人昨夜又是如何在自己床上呻吟叫喊。

然后继续重复，聚光灯、酒精、药品、暴力和性。

生活像被熬成一首烫嘴的情诗，倒不是真为一把吉他耿耿于怀至今，他只是感到疲倦。

就像藏在身边的一枚定时炸弹，你能听见它滴滴作响，心跳呼吸都会为之加速，不安在身体的某个角落无限放大，你却始终不知道它什么时候会爆炸。

最痛苦的不是爆炸那一刻，而是等待爆炸的时间。

Noel看了看躺在自己身边的炸弹本人，叹了口气，也背身睡了过去。

（完）


End file.
